


Tale of Team Free Will [ART]

by TKodami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Heian-era Japan, Historical AU, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/TKodami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crumbling pillars. Cracks in the carefully tiled stone. The spring palace was as empty as a grave. The mark of the royal family hung against the wooden ancestral altar, faded by years of sun. They had heard the warnings. In this place, illusions are as good as real...</p><p>Prompt for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami_yumi/pseuds/shinigami_yumi">shinigami_yumi</a>'s fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3315326">The Tale of Team Free Will</a>. A part of the 2014 Supernatural Reversebang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale of Team Free Will [ART]

  
  
  
  
**Wrestle Your Illusions**. Recolored artwork; Sam and Castiel Grapple with a serpent  
  
  
Original prompt artwork

**Fic Summary**  


Sam and Dean are Onmyouji in Heian Era Japan, Castiel their friend who can See the supernatural. When an earthquake strikes the ancient capital, Dean rushes to the palace only to become trapped along with the rest of its inhabitants by Yamato no Orochi, an eight-headed serpent that should be long slain. It's a race against time for Sam and Cas to find a solution before Dean and the Emperor are devoured by the monster, but these are dangerous times, and even the gods aren't very inclined to help.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray for snakes! The serpent is better known as Mizuchi, a legendary water serpent. I loved drawing its little strangled expression. Tough break there, buddy.
> 
> This was my final entry for the 2014 SPN Reversebang, and sadly I came down with an incredibly high fever (followed by a month of illness). I feel like I kind of dropped the ball for my author shinigami_yumi, who did some pretty amazing work moving Supernatural into a historical Japanese AU. Her fic is highly worth a read if you're into historical fiction, or into Japanese historical novels. This was perhaps her last foray into writing for the fandom, so do yourself a favor and check out [The Tale of Team Free Will](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3315326).


End file.
